a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an identification bracelet, and more specifically to a bracelet incorporating a security feature which will render it visibly invalid if tampered with.
b. Description of Related Prior Art
It is the customary practice in hospitals to identify patients for various purposes with bracelets or bands incorporating a patient name, a patient number or other identifying information. One purpose for such identifying information is to check the patient's identity before treatment to confirm that the appropriate treatment is being given as ordered. It is critically important to these institutions that the patient identification bracelet be secure and that any unauthorized removal or attempted interchange of bracelets between patients be easily detected.
Similar techniques can be used for patron identification at concerts, amusement parks, ski lifts, or other ticketing applications. Although unauthorized removal or interchange in these applications may not necessarily be life threatening, detection can still play a very important security role.